Caught in the Middle
by firebunee
Summary: With there cover blown Tom and Doug are unknowningly caught in the middle of a police cover up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street. I just wish I did...**

**This will be my first Fan Fiction… Please be nice and Read and Review a lot!! I have not written anything to do with a story about anything in a long time so as much as I love criticism, I would also like to remind you that I have feelings too****, with that said… READ AWAY!!**

He heard it snap… no, he felt it snap. His rib cage ached as his knees began to buckle. Tom Hanson felt a gasp escape his lips. The continued barrage of punches, kicks and slaps was wearing on the under cover police officer. He was sure that Doug should have been here by now. Where was his friend. They were in this together... the "McQuaid's." Yet the man who had been the closest thing to a brother to him was nowhere to be found. With his cover blown he knew that he desperately needed him. He felt the iron grip of two sets of hands hoist him back up to his feet again.

"Now C_opper_…" the voice, dripping with distane, pierced his ears. "You_ ARE_ going to tell me where you all took my little brother."

Grant Olsen was the oldest boy in the school. Tom was pretty sure that the "ox" had flunked at least three grades before he finally just dropped out. He and his brothers Dustin and Lance had been hustling students and filtering drugs into the schools for about a year now. Hanson and Penhall had been assigned to this case to nail the person responsible. It was because of this assignment that Tom and Doug had stumbled onto their gun smuggling ring.

"I don't know what your talking about. " Tom's voice trailed off. He was feeling so weak. He knew that Lance was missing but did not know where he was. That apparently was not the answer that Grant had wanted to here. He kneed the distressed officer in the stomach again. Tom gasped and cried out. Tom knew that he could not take much more than he had already been dealt out. Where was Doug... Why had he not shown up for school today? Tom tried desperately to suck in a deep breath but sank to his knees when he could only feel pain in his damaged right side.

The men holding Tom up let him fall to the ground. Tom coughed as he tried to suck in much needed oxygen. Grants goons then grabbed Hanson by the wrists and cuffed them in front of him. Roughly they dragged the young officer to his feet. Tom tried to keep his composure while staring back at the man standing in front of him. Tom wanted to look tough but all he felt was week. HE knew that he looked so week. Tom felt sick and cold. He could barely see out of his right eye due to a growing bruise. His lip was split he could taste the saltiness of the blood. Tom's chin sagged into his chest as he was feeling like he could drop at any minute. Grant lifted Tom's face to look at him. Tom's bangs hung wildly against his forehead. Tom glared through the sweat soaked hair at the man invading his personal space. Grant looked at the young mans battered face and then into Tom's eyes and laughed.

"Get him out of my sight" Grant turned around and walked away.

The two men half dragged, half carried Tom down several long dingy hallways and finally to a long staircase. They drug the injured officer down the steps to a second door. Unlocking the door they shoved the massive metal entryway open. There was a second set of about 10 steps down into a dank dimly lit pit. All at once the two men shoved the unsuspecting officer down the stairs.

Tom's body lunged forward. Terrified he gasped and let a cry escape as he hit and bounced off of the first steps. He tried futilely to stop himself from falling. He felt something sending shocks through his wrist and arm as he continued to roll down to the bottom. The next hit slammed into Tom's back winding him. He choked as he desperately tried to gulp in precious air. His eyes wide with fear as he mercifully finally stopped at the bottom. Tom lay on the floor on his stomach finally able to breath. Tom lift his hands to his head trying to stop the world from spinning. He felt so sick. He squeezed his eyes together tightly as a tear escaped down the side of his cheek. Tom tried to get to his knees only to loose his strength in his arms and collapse again onto the ground. His left wrist was burning and the handcuffs digging into it as swelling began to set in.

"OH GOD!!" Tom cried out. He rolled onto his side cradling his wrist close to his body. He knew he had a broken rib and thought that his wrist was broken. "Doug where are you..."

A set of hands reached down and grabbed him pulling at his blue jeans jacket. That was the last thing Tom saw before the world went black.

**OMG!! What just happened?? You will have to wait to find out... Now, please as nice as possible, tell me what you think and maybe I will figure out where to go with this... LOL!! Thanks Millions:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for all of your kind words of encouragement! I was so excited to read all of your reviews. So here is Chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy it very much. Thank You Hanson's Angel for your help on this, you rock (the computer ate your suggestions, GRRRRRR)!! **

**Chapter 2**

Tom was startled awake by the brush of a hand over his face. He wanted to back away from the hand but there was nowhere to go. He raised his hands in front of his face to protect himself from an unknown foe. He had not noticed the handcuffs had been removed. His body screamed at him with every move and he remained terrified as he could barely see out of his right eye due to all the swelling.

Tommy… it's ok… it's me… Doug."

"D-Doug…" he whispered dropping his hands slightly.

"I'm here buddy." Doug reached out and felt Tom's forehead and looked at his eye. "That's quite the shiner you have Tommy."

Tom looked puzzled as he stared into the face of his friend. "Where were you?" He asked. "I got my ass kicked and where the hell were you. You didn't even…"

"Tom, they grabbed me yesterday. I was walking into the school and this van showed up out of nowhere. The next thing I knew I was shoved into this hole and then they threw you in here. Tommy, I… I think that someone has set us up, or we've stumbled onto something we are NOT supposed to be a part of." Doug looked around in the dingy, dimly lit room. It was cold and he needed to get the two of them out of there. These men were trying to track down the location of Lance Olsen. Doug reached down and lightly grabbed Tom's wrist. Looking at it he noticed the swelling was getting worse. He was glad that he had carried his hand cuff key in a different pocket than his ID or they would surly have grabbed that from him.

"Doug, I think my wrist is broken." Tom said as he slowly looked at his friend. "I think that I have a broken rib too. It hurts to breathe." Tom sat leaning his head against the wall. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to take a breath. He had been struggling for a while to take a deep breath or to find a comfortable position to sit in. Doug knew that Tom was in pain. He and Tom both had some basic first aid training, a requirement for the job. Tom needed to try to take 1 deep breath an hour no matter how hard it was for him to do. The chance for pneumonia was great with untreated broken ribs and it was cold and damp in the pit they had been thrown into. He was not sure how deep breathing was going to help but who was he to question the little bit of medical training he had.

Doug fumbled around the dimly lit room looking for something to wrap Tom's wrist in. He wanted to wrap his ribs also but could not seem to find anything to cover his damaged sternum with. There was nothing there. Hell, where was this place. He imagined that Tom had been blindsided and drug here also. Doug had been hit in the head by a large pipe when they had grabbed him. His head was aching but he did not see any reason in troubling his injured partner with this information. Grant Olsen ran his drugs and weapons through an old abandoned school outside of town. The "Pit" they were in was what was left of an abandoned gymnasium. There was nothing left in the room, just chipped paint and the smell of mold and mildew. The walls were cold brick which oozed condensation. The floor was what was a splintering, and sagging old wooden gym floor. Tom sat in a cold corner with a full view of the stairs he was pushed down. His head rested against the wall dropping slightly towards his chest. Doug stared at the shivering form who was cradling his broken wrist by his body. Doug's heart sank as he realized there was nothing he could do to ease his friend's pain.

"Doug…" the week voice called out. "I… I'm cold." Doug quickly crossed the warped floor and sat down next to his friend. He quickly pulled his jacket off and laid it over his chilled friend's chest and arms.

"Tom, buddy… I need you to take a big deep breath for me." Doug looked at his friend who stared back at him with one good eye. "Doug, it… it hurts…" Tom stuttered. He desperately looked at Doug. Penhall looked back at Hanson with genuine distress for his friend. Doug would rather die than ask his best friend to do something which would cause him more pain. "Please Tommy, I know it hurts. I am going to try and figure out which one is broken and you need to take a deep breath an hour to keep from getting sick."

Tom looked one more time at his friend and reached out a hand for help up. Doug took his friends hand and assisted Tom to his knees. Tom grabbed onto Doug's shoulders as Doug slowly helped him the rest of the way to his feet. Doug reached his over to his partner's right side and gently placed a large hand on Tom's tender side. Tom flinched instantly as Doug's hand made contact with his injury. Tom bit his lip and tried to suck in a deep breath but only succeed in coughing. Doug could feel the grinding, crepitous movement of his friends rib as Tom cried out and instantly dropped to his knees holding his side.

Doug hit the floor beside him only to hear laughter behind him. He turned his eyes to the stairs to see Grant and about six people starting to surround them. Rubbing his aching head Doug rose slowly to his feet to stand face to face with the menacing man. A slow smile spread across Grant's face as his cold eyes connected with Doug's.

"Well Douglas… I think that you need to ease up on little Tommy, I think you might have hurt him." Grant sneered.

"Don't… call… me… that…" came a labored voice. Doug noticed that Tom was on his feet next to him. He was trying to stand straight on his week legs. Doug reached his hand around his friend's waist and helped stabilize him. Tom was pale and breathing shallow. Together the two friends were going to face down what was staring back at them.

**Cliffhanger... what will happen next, stay tuned to find out...**

**To Be Continued... **

**Now, READ and REVIEW... but please remember no matter how badly I abuse poor Tommy, I have feelings too:-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all the nice things you have to say!! I know, I know... I keep saying be nice, but hey, I am sensitive:-) Well, here is number 3! Read, review... Poor Tom... and Doug... Hope you like it!!**

**Chapter 3**

There was nowhere they could go. Tom stood as still as he could next to Doug as the men continued to circle around them. Doug stepped in front of Tom trying to protect his injured partner and friend. The two men were backed into a corner. Doug looked around the half circle. The men looking back were beginning to crowd in towards the young officers.

Doug was beginning to feel like a caged animal wanting to protect it's young. Doug lunged towards the crowd of men. Three of the men easily took Penhall to the floor. Punches and kicks showered him mercilessly. Doug tried to fight back but three to one was never good odds for anyone.

Tom watched as his friend was mercilessly assaulted by Grant and Dustin's thugs. Hanson made an attempt to try and take on the men attacking Doug only to be overpowered by the other three. Tom fought the men restraining him while screaming for them to stop. Tom found himself being dragged away from Doug. Tom fought so hard but it was not use, he was just too weak from the previous beating. Tom fell to the floor with a thump. "NO… Dou-AGHHH…" Tom screamed loudly as one of the men planted a boot in his already injured side.

Grant and Dustin watched as the men ripped Tom and Doug apart. The two men coldly stared as there men pounded on Doug. Taking turns kicking and punching at the downed officer. They watched as Tom was overpowered and thrown to the ground. For them it was the start of vindication, after all they had taken their brother away.

Upon Grant's command the men pulled Tom to his knees lacing his broken wrist to his good wrist and jerking him to his feet. Tom felt the grinding pain of a broken rib in his side as he tried desperately to get away from them to help Doug. "Let me go…" Tom moaned weakly. "Doug…" His friend lay in a crumpled unconscious heap on the floor. Two of the men stood by his friend ting his wrists together, dragging Doug behind them. "Doug… let him go you bastards…" was the last words that Tom was allowed to say before he was violently hit in the head and knocked unconscious.

Tom awoke in a two chair facing a video camera. Tom's wrists were tied together in front of him and he had a cloth gag shoved in his mouth. He shivered from the cold or was it the pain, maybe it was fear, he was not sure but he was feeling it all. His broken wrist hurt but not more than his rib cage. The gag was making it difficult for him to take in a decent breath. He squeezed his eyes shut as a muffled groan escaped from him. He tried to lift his head to look around but the pain in his head made it difficult to open his eyes. He was not sure what he had been hit with, but right now it felt like a lead brick. He bit down hard on the cloth in his mouth. He felt something rising in his throat, like he was going to be sick. The whole set up in front of him was making him nauseous.

Doug was already awake when he heard Tom stirring in the chair next to him. Looking over he could see Hanson's eyes were squeezed shut. The look was evident that his friend was in a lot of pain. His chin was sagging as his dark bangs hung limp over his eyes. He seemed too struggled with every breath. Doug immediately tried to stand to go to the aid of his friend only to be pushed back down into the chair. Doug's wrists were tied in front of him. Despite the pain that seemed to rage throughout his entire body Doug wanted to stand up and loosen the knots holding his friend captive. Doug struggled fervently to no avail with the knots holding him. He also had a gag shoved in his mouth preventing him from using the obscenities he so desperately wanted too. Doug quickly looked over at Tom who looked back at him. Tom tried to take a deep breath, and then looked back down at the floor. Doug stopped struggling once he saw what was going on in front of them.

The group of six men stood behind the video camera. One was waiting for a signal from Grant and Dustin to turn on the equipment. The others just watching, keenly As Dustin and Grant walked behind the two officers.

"Well boys…" Grant began in his cold demeanor, "…why don't you look up at the camera and smile…" He began to laugh. Penhall felt a hand on his shoulder. He immediately began to fight the hand. He had had enough at this point. His best friend was sitting beside him suffocating to death because of a broken rib. This was his breaking point. Doug stopped, wide eyed, when heard the all too familiar 'CLICK' of a revolver.

Grant pulled out a gun and shoved it against Tom's temple. He grabbed a handful of the young officer's hair and looked at Penhall "Listen up _COP_ I will give him a new hole in his head to breathe through if you don't settle down and do what I tell you." Tom let out a muffled groan as the man tugged at his already aching head. He closed his eyes as tight as he could and waited for the mad man to end his suffering. "Now, look at the camera..." With that said the man shoved Tom's head forward and slapped him in the back of his head for good measure. Tom let out a shaky breath and looked pleadingly at this partner.

One of Grant's goons stepped up behind the camera and turned it on. He shook his head and pointed in the direction of Hanson and Penhall. Grant and Dustin stood behind the two officers and held a gun to the back of both of their heads. Grant looked at the camera and said, "I have two of your officers Captain Fuller." He yanked the gag out of Tom's mouth and pulled him to his feet. Tom let out a gasp as the sudden move sent shockwaves of pain streaming through his body. His wrist was throbbing and he could feel the ropes getting tighter from the swelling. "State your name, cop…" Grant instructed the young officer. Tom looked at Grant and at Doug not quite sure what to say. His throat was parched and his mouth was dry and there was a ringing in his ears making it a little difficult to understand what to say. "Your name COP!!" Grant slammed his weapon into Tom's rib causing his knees to buckle and Tom to scream out in agony. Doug fought with the man holding him in his chair only to have every weapon there pointed in his direction. Tom regained his composure as best he could. He slowly opened his mouth and stuttered "Off-Officer… Tom… Hanson…"

"Good Boy." Grant slammed the officer back down in his chair with no regard to the pain he was in. Tom groaned as he dropped. He ribs had been jarred again. He sucked in air trying to make the pain lessen. Tom took a ragged shallow breath as he closed his eyes willing this all to go away. He then felt Grants weapon against his skull.

Dustin and two others pulled the struggling Penhall out of his chair tugging his gag out. Dustin looked at the officer pointed the weapon at his head stating "Be good, no heroics, or I will hurt Tommy real bad. Now, your name…"

Doug looked at the man holing him and then at Tom who sat looking back at him. He looked at the camera and defeated stated "Officer Douglas Penhall…" He stared down at his feet as Dustin pushed him back into his chair. Dustin looked back at Grant and nodded.

Grant continued saying, "Now I want my brother Lance returned to me or I will take these very pretty boys apart and send them back to you 1 piece at a time. Someone will be in contact with you to let you know where an exchange can be made."

It was at this point that Grant decided to drive the point home and that was when the shot rang out.

**OK, again I say, poor Tommy and Doug... I am not done yet... If you have an opinion let me know!! Ok, quick READ and REVIEW!! I will be checking all day!!** **Oh yes... It appears the rest of Jumpstreet is about to appear...YIKES!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lookie, Chapter 4 and 5 all at once! OK, ready, set, go! Read and Review. I hope it is to your liking... remember, I am a sensetive little girl so be nice, LOL!!**

**Chapter 4**

Harry Ioki strolled through the normal hustle and bustle of the Jump Street Chapel and into Captain Adam Fuller's office carrying a small package. On it was written "Jump Street Chapel" in large black letter. "Captain, this just came for you." He stated as he walked in. The young Vietnamese officer handed the package to his superior, his dark eyes catching the older officer's eyes.

"Any word from Hanson or Penhall yet?" Captain Fuller asked as Ioki walked over to the couch.

"No sir." The younger man shook his head. Judy Hoffs and Dennis Booker were sitting in the office with their superior officer waiting for their early morning briefing. Harry planted himself on the arm of the couch waiting for the days' assignment from Fuller. "Coach," Harry began, "weren't they supposed to be back yesterday?"

"Yes, Ioki, that is why I am starting to worry about this one. County promised me an easy in and out for them."

"Awe coach those boys are probably on there way in right now, spent too much time at the bowling alley last night." Dennis laughed. Judy smiled and agreed she had worked a long time with the two and knew the two officers were capable of anything. In fact she had spent many an evening staying up way too late with Hanson and Penhall at the bowling alley or around the corner at the local pizza parlor. They were capable of anything…

Fuller laughed as he looked at the small box. It was relatively heavy for its size. He looked at his officers and laid the package on his desk. The older man sat down at his desk pulling a letter opener out of his top drawer. The gold edge reflected the colors from the stained glass window behind his desk as he slid it into the surface of the tape. He looked up at his officers as he opened the box and then down again. The grin disappeared from his face and he stopped short as his eye caught the reflection of two badges. He carefully picked them up and looked the shinny metal. A look of terror passed across his face as he realized the number on the badges belonged to Tom Hanson and Doug Penhall.

He looked wide eyed at his remaining officers.

"What is it Coach?" Dennis asked. Fuller held up the badges for the room to see.

"Captain, those are Hanson and Penhall's…" Ioki jumped up and ran forward the color draining from his face. Booker and Hoffs jumped out of their seats at the same time. Dennis grabbed the badges from his hands.

"Where did they come from?" Judy asked her voice quivering.

"Don't know Judy, but my bet is this will tell us something." The Captain held up the tape for all to see.

"Oh my…" Judy shook her head. "Captain… that's… they've been kidnapped…"

Fuller stood up and stomped over the TV/VCR by his desk. He shoved the tape in the player and waited. His jaw dropped as the scene unfolding in front of him made his stomach knot. A wave of nausea hit him as the Hanson and Penhall were on the screen in front of him. The two men they were looking to bust stood behind them with a weapons pointed at their heads. Tom was a mess. He was beaten so badly that he could barely open his right eye. He was covered in bruises. A gag was shoved cruelly in his mouth. The officer sat shivering in a chair his wrists tied together in front of him. Doug was seated next to him his face badly battered a cut above his brow was bleeding down the left side of his face. He also had a gag in place. He was fighting the hand on his shoulder preventing him from moving. Grant was speaking to the camera and it was the following that made Judy gasp.

Hanson looked like he was going to pass out as he was deliberately yanked up off his chair. His gag was removed. He was being held up by Grant being instructed to state his name. Tom did not appear to be coherent as he did not immediately respond to the order. The words "…YOUR NAME COP!!" sent shivers down her spine as she watched the madman club the injured officer in his side. Tom's wrist injury was obvious as he brought his arms up trying to protect his injured side.

"Tommy…" she whispered as she watched him cry out in agony. Tears pricked at her eyes as his knees buckled. When he all but whispered his name Ioki slipped his hand around her shoulder.

Dennis looked down at the floor rage filling him with each second that ticked by, he looked up at the screen when he heard Tom slammed back down into the chair. He ran his had thru his black hair, his eyes flickering with disgust. He and Tom rarely ever saw eye to eye, but this was his fellow officer.

Doug was next. They all stood like statues as Doug was yanked out of his chair by Dustin. They saw his captor hold his weapon on the officer as Doug looked over at Tom. Dustin appeared to be saying something to Penhall. Doug looked at his captor and then again at Tom. Hanson looked back at Doug as the defeated Penhall stated his name for the camera. Again an officer was slammed down into his seat. Doug winced and gritted his teeth at the impact. It appeared to the rest that Doug was also hurting badly. It was when Grant looked into the camera and stated that He would send the officers back in pieces that Fuller dropped down in the chair next to him. He stared at the screen as Grant coldly looked from side to side at the two officers in the chairs next to him. He pointed the weapon first at Tom then Doug and fired the weapon into the direction of the camera. The screen went blank as the familiar snow of the end of a tape took over the screen.

**Read on, Chapter 5 is up too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And, for those impatient people here is Chapter 5, do I get princess points for this??**

**Chapter 5 **

"Captain… what are we going to do??" Dennis broke the silence first. His eyes were dancing with anger. He slammed his fist down on the desk causing Judy to jump. "Captain…"

"Dennis… calm down… the last thing we need to do is bounce around here like an out of control rubber ball. That is not going to help Hanson and Penhall. Now, Dennis, you hit the streets. Get in with some of those high school kids who are known to be purchasing guns from the Olsen brothers. See if you can't find out where they are at. Judy you and Ioki look at this tape again and see if you can't figure out where they are at based on what is around them. I 'm heading downtown to see if I can figure out what happened with this whole case. I want to know who the turn coat is that ousted my boys…" With that Captain Fuller grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

--

Tom Hanson lay resting his head against Doug Penhall's chest. He had his arms wrapped around himself in a desperate attempt to stave off cold chills. He was chilled to the bone and aching all over. He was feeling light headed as it had been over twenty-four hours since they had eaten anything. He felt so thirsty and knew dehydration was beginning to set in as his eyes were starting to become dry and itchy. His throat had the deep burning sensation which could only be cured by one cold drink of water. His side throbbed and ached with every shift in position by himself or his partner. Tom coughed sending an explosion of pain through his ribs and then the rest of his body. He wrapped is broken wrist and his good arm around his torso in attempt to stop the influx of pain. He winced and groaned as he coughed again. He was getting sick and he knew Doug knew it too.

Doug sat up and reached his hands out and caught his partner's shoulders. Tom collapsed onto his friend. Doug pulled Tom into him wrapping both of his arms around the sick mans chest in an effort to warm his failing body. Tom shivered uncontrollably as Doug felt the burning fever from Hanson's head as the officer rolled his sticky sweat covered face into Doug's chin.

"Tommy…" Doug cleared his throat as he spoke his friend's name.

"Yeah…" came the near whisper response.

"You okay?" Doug asked.

"Cold… thirsty…" Tom croaked.

"Yeah… me too, listen we are gonna make it outa here you hear me…" Doug reached up and placed a hand on his friend's forehead brushing his sticky sweat covered bangs out of his eyes as the younger officer mutely shook his head. "Tommy, you gotta stay with me buddy…"

"Okay…" Tom quietly answered.

"Doug, I…" Tom rested his head against the larger man's chest. "I am glad Grant didn't shoot you… I… I couldn't make it through this without you…" Tom stated weakly.

"I know, I know… I am the wind beneath your wings…" Penhall teased" Tom tried to laugh but only winced as the pain stabbed violently at his chest. Tom reached up with his good had and rested it on his best friends arm as a new barrage of coughing racked his slight frame. "Shhhh… it's gonna be okay buddy…" Doug held his friend tighter in his arms as the couching subsided and Tom wheezed trying to take in a deep breath.

--

"What do you mean you can't tell me anything?" Adam Fuller shouted at the chief of the Metropolitan Police Department. "I have two of my best undercover police officers looking like they have been through a meat grinder and you are telling me you can't tell me anything!!"

"Fuller, I understand you are upset, but Lance Olsen is in protective custody. He is going to turn states evidence on his brothers and I am not going to loose this but over two "kiddie cops" from the mayors little project." The police chief retorted. "I have an undercover officer that is in their as well so your boys will be just fine."

"Just fine… JUST FINE!!" Fuller was not at ease when he found out that an undercover officer had a role in the beating of his two officers. "Who is your officer?" Fuller questioned.

"Captain, you know I can't tell you that…" the Chief began.

Fuller swiftly dashed around the desk and grabbed the other officer by the shirt collar and stood nose to nose with him. "You want to see alright you miserable excuse for a man if anything else happens to my officers, you will be more than fine…" Fuller released the man and started to the door.

"Fuller, I know you are under a great deal of stress, so I am not going to bring you up on charges for that last outburst. You just need to understand how important this bust is to our department and how their sacrifice will mean one more illegal gun off the street.

Fuller stared coldly back at the older man. He looked at the floor and then looked at the older man behind the desk. "Their sacrifice…" he thought to himself… "Wow, you are one cold son of a bitch… I wish I could dismiss these boys as easily as you can." With that Fuller stormed out of the building.

--

There was a creaking from the door leading into the "Pit" Doug looked up as five men walked in the door.

"On your feet cops. The voice stated. Doug squinted his eyes at the oncoming group of men. The bright light from the door sliced through the darkness and nearly blinded Doug as the men approached. Tom flinched as Doug sitting up angered his damaged side.

"Come on buddy they are playing games again." Doug stated as he lifted Tom's good arm over his shoulder and the two of them slowly stood up. Doug wrapped an arm around his partner's waist and held him tightly against his larger frame. Tom lifted his head and looked onward to the oncoming group of men.

"You know… you two are so pretty together… it's almost a shame I have to split you up now let's go…" The two officers stared ahead as Grant grabbed a handful of Tom's jacket and shoved him forward nearly toppling thee injured officer. "… MOVE IT" he commanded.

Together the men walked toward the light not knowing the outcome of another twenty-four hours.

**OK, That is it for now... I was on a roll this weekend. It might be a little bit before I get another chapter up as I am adopting the most beautiful blue eyed baby girl... She is a St. Bernard/Boxer/Huskey mix... I will post pictures of her and Xerxes (my other dog) for anyone who cares... **

**So, READ/REVIEW and we will wrap this mother up and start a new one... THANKS to all for your encouragement and support on this little project and Hanson's Angel... I sorta jumped the gun before I got the answer from you so... I hope you like it too:-) **

**Can't wait to hear what you have to say!! -- FIREBUNEE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok... guess I have kept you in suspense long enough! Sorry it is taking a little longer to update than I want it to as I am not sure where to go with certain things. I hope you like it and are not too disappointed! :-) There are so many great stories here on FF and I am feeling a little self conscious. I do not want to leave you all hangin waiting for a conclusion like too many great stories on here. Yet, I do not want to disappoint you all so... Please read and let me know what you think and I always appreciate criticism... so anyways THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! With that said here you go... --Firebunee**

**Chapter 6**

"I know where they are!!" Dennis Booker exploded into the office of his Captain Adam Fuller.

"Slow down Dennis." Fuller grabbed the officer by the arms "Where…"

"The old abandoned J. Talbott Metro High School… he…Grant has been running his gun and drug operation from there." Dennis panted as he spoke. "Have they called or have they…" Dennis stared back at his commanding officer his question was cut off by the looks he received from the officers surrounding him. He ran his finger thru his dark hair, his eyes darting from Hoffs and Ioki then back to Fuller. Fuller patted the man on the back and then walked back to his desk. "No" was his reply.

"Captain, if Booker knows where to go, than let's go!" Hoffs exclaimed.

"Slow down Hoffs," Fuller stated, "there's a problem with this plan. Metro has an undercover in there as well. I don't know who it is but my bet is that's how they're getting their guns so easily. I need to find out who _he_is, and if I find out he was in on even one of those beatings, there will be hell to pay. Now, next thing is to figure out where to find Lance Olsen. He could possibly give us some insight into how to find Penhall and Hanson."

"Sir, if Lance is in protective custody, how do you plan on finding him?" Ioki questioned.

"Uh, Captain… that's not going to be too difficult..." Booker looked at Fuller and then his eyes went straight to the door.

"What did you do Dennis?" Fuller asked.

Dennis looked down at the floor with the smirk of a child who got caught in the cookie jar. He rubbed his forehead and walked out the door into the hallway. He paused and then walked back in again. This time he had a tall teenaged boy with him. The boy's eyes were met with three questioning sets of eyes. "Captain Adam Fuller, Officer Judy Hoffs, Harry Ioki… I would like you to meet… Lance Olsen." Lance stepped across the threshold of the door. He was an attractive blond haired, blue eyed boy. He could have been anybody's next door neighbor. He wore a white "T-shirt" blue jeans and a blue flannel shirt. He had a red baseball cap on his head. He immediately removed the hat as he slowly walked into the office and looked up at Captain Fuller. His youthful blue eyes were trained on the older mans wiser dark eyes.

"Sir, I know where my brothers have taken your officers… and I can also tell you who the drug and gun supplier is." Lance shamefully looked down at the floor and then back up again as the older officer studied the young man in front of him.

"Really…" Fuller stated as he looked the boy up and down. "How old are you kid?"

"Seventeen sir..." The youth stated, never breaking his eye contact with Fuller.

"And how do I know I can trust you for the correct information to get my boys out?" The Captain continued with his questions.

"Look, Captain Fuller… I've been a complete screw up my entire life. I've done whatever Dustin and Grant have told me to do and I'm done with that life. I want a clean start, I want to go to college and I can't have that with those two still out there. Sir…" the youth's voice started to break. "I'm not going to be controlled by them and I'm not afraid of them anymore. I can tell you where to go and I can tell you where to find your men. I can also tell you that they will kill them. Grant has killed people before and he's not afraid to do it again. Their both crazy…" Lance stated as he rolled his baseball cap in his hands.

Fuller looked long and hard at the teenager. "Lance, this is a very brave and scary thing for a kid your age to do. There is no going back from here you know that right?" Fuller stated as he addressed the youth.

"I know." Lance looked down at the floor. He was silent for a minute and then he continued. "Dustin's a puppet for Grant. He'll do whatever Grant tells him too, we both did. They're getting their guns and drugs from an undercover police officer. I-I guess he thought he could make a little extra cash on the side. Grant knows he's a police officer. He would help bring them up from Mexico, down from Canada, fly them in from anywhere they could get them. The officer was to make sure the correct heads were looking elsewhere when the drugs or whatever they could get their hands on came in. It was when Nixon told Grant that Doug and Tom were police officers, undercover to bust them. That's when I decided I had had enough. Doug and Tom they were nice. They didn't shove me around like the rest. I mean… they were convincing as a couple of buyers. I think they actually scared Grant for a while… that's why… he was so rough on them…" Lance's voice trailed off as he looked down staring a whole in his shoe.

Fuller looked at the youth standing in front of him. The boy was so young… what a life he thought to himself as Lance slowly made eye contact with him again. Fuller was hoping beyond hope that the info that the kid had just given him was the truth. Tom and Doug were both injured badly from what the video had shown them and they did not have time to be wrong.

Fuller looked at the officers standing in front of him. They were all ready to strike, to move in and take Tom and Doug back no matter what the cost to them. He felt pride and fear at the same time. He knew that what he was about to do might not going to go well for any of them. He knew there was going to be trouble when Metro found out about Lance. Yet he wasn't too concerned as it was Metro who had sent in the dirty undercover officer. It was Metro who had turned their heads as his men were kidnapped and assaulted and it was he who was determined to take this man down.

"Okay folks…" Fuller stated as he clapped his hand together, "Ioki get the door, this is what were going to do…"

**So... yes I left you in suspense again. Don't worry, I will update soon! By the way, the picture of my new puppy love (Hadassah) is posted on my profile and thanks to all of the well wishers, she is perfect! I am a very happy momma! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is chapter 7. I hope that you like it. Oh yeah... I should probably remind you that I still do not own Jumpstreet. I think that if I did, It would never have left the air and there would be a great movie now! Have fun and please let me know you are still out there, even if you don't like it... Thanks for reading and I will catch you later...**

**Chapter 7**

Tom leaned heavily on his larger man. Doug held the injured officer tightly next to him as they trudged up the seemingly endless staircase from the pit. Tom struggled with each step. His chest was heavy and every step jarred his damaged ribs. As they reached the top of the stairs and rounded the corner into the hallway Hanson tried to suck in a deep breath only to find himself on his knees holding his chest together as he coughed. Doug hit the ground next to Tom as his fever stricken a partner struggled to breathe. Tom had collapsed onto the floor into the fetal position holding his sides when he felt familiar strong hands on his shoulders scoop his upper body up into his arms. With his large fingers Doug gently touched the side of Hanson's cheek feeling the heat radiating from it. Tom opened his eyes and licked his lips as Penhall brushed away Tom's sweat soaked bangs which clung to his forehead. Doug started to open his mouth to reassure Tom that all would be okay when there was a click in his ear. Before Doug could turn around there was a voice behind it.

"Get up now cop." Doug looked up to see Grant looking down from the barrel of the 9mm pistol.

"Give me a second." Doug pleaded as he looked back down at his partner. Tom had been fighting with every step to continue moving. "Tommy buddy, we gotta keep going."

"Doug…" came the barely audible whisper, "…hurts… ribs… hard to… breathe…" Tom labored to get the words out. Doug was sure that he has seen a tear slip down Tom's cheek. Doug felt defeat as he watched his friend slowly fall apart in front of him. Doug tilted his friends face towards his own and looked into the battered face of his partner.

"Tommy, I can't leave you here, they will kill you." Doug looked deep into Tom's eyes and asked, "Can you do this for me please, I can't loose you like this friend."

"Get him off the floor or I swear I will blow a hole in him that will make him forget all his little problems now. " Grant stated abruptly.

Tom opened his eyes again and looked up at Doug "Help… me up…" was all Tom could say. Doug gently placed his partners arm around his own broad shoulder and helped him to his feet. Tom groaned as Doug pulled the injured man up onto his feet. Together followed by Dustin, Grant and their henchmen they moved forward thru a maze of hallways and corridors. The group came to a halt outside what appeared to be a set of double wooden doors. Grant stepped forward with Dustin and unlocked them with a flick of his wrist. Doug pulled Tom closer to him as the younger man placed his injured hand on his chest and tried to take a breath. He coughed a little as a hand behind them pushed the duo forward thru the doors.

The two officers walked into the rundown room. It was a gym with the bleachers on either side. There was a hole in at least one of the windows letting the light of day stream in. It was also letting in the cold wind that was blowing a breeze across Hanson and Penhall. The room smelled of mildew and mold. There were birds chirping in the rafters above the lights hanging from the ceiling. Doug looked up at the hole in the re-enforced window. The sky looked like a pale blue, the first bright colors he had seen in days.

"Stop" Was the command given when the officers reached the middle of the floor. The officers froze in their tracks and waited. Doug looked for the nearest exit door, only to see it covered with wooden planks and boards. His heart started to sink a little. He then looked at his partner who was barely standing on his feet next to him. Toms chin was sagging towards his chest. He moaned slightly as Doug pulled him closer again. In front of them was a large stage set up. It was about three foot off of the ground. There were the velvet remains of a curtain hanging from the ceiling. It looked like a faded red color. Dustin and Grant scaled the front of the stage in a single leap. Dustin walked around the corner and Grant stood in the center.

"On you knees." A voice from behind commanded. Doug looked around and looked at Tom. Tom slowly lifted his head and made eye contact with his friend. "I said NOW Cop!" A set of hands from behind shoved Doug to the floor. Doug felt Tom slip out of his grasp as he was shoved to his knees. He heard the thud next to him as he saw his partner hit the ground next to him. Hanson was trying to get to his knees, holding himself up with his good hand. Doug saw movement out of the corner of his right eye but could not break loose of the hands holding him in place. One of the men behind him viciously kicked Tom in his injured side.

"ARGHHHHHH!! Tom screamed out. Doug fought desperately at the men holding him in place. The man standing over Tom stared coldly at the young officer rolling on the floor next to him. A gun shot was heard at the front of the room causing all eyes to turn to the stage. The hands released Doug. Doug quickly crawled over to Tom and slowly helped his injured partner get to his knees as Grant, Dustin and one of their henchmen walked slowly toward them.

"Well pigs" Grant's snarled "We need to talk about something. Seems your Captain and the folks downtown had the idea that they were going to slow my business down. I am not ready to do that yet. So we have a point to prove."

"And what is that point Grant, that you can overpower two police officers and nearly beat them to death. If that was your point then, well, you're going to loose this game. You see, we need to talk about something. There are more people out there that are sick of you and your kind. Even if you take out Tom and I there will be more out there to take care of you and I guarantee… they **will** win. Normal people are sick of this stupid crap. This needs to stop now before something bad happens to you or your brothers. You are the one who is going to get a lesson taught to you if this doesn't stop NOW!" Doug hissed back.

"Really…" Grant looked at Hanson and Penhall and in one quick motion lifted his weapon toward the two officers and pulled the trigger.

**Oh Crap! Who just got shot?? Stay Tuned and find out... Lots of Love to ya and thanks for reading and please review... we are almost to the exciting colclusion... Thank you to all who have followed me this far:-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So... Here I am, nothing to do so you get two chapters all at once. No Read and Review!**

**Chapter 8**

Dennis and Lance sat in the backseat of Adam Fullers vehicle. The day was crisp but nice. Dennis looked out the window as the world passed slowly by. Harry sat on the other side of Lance with Judy and Captain Fuller in the front seat. Everyone's nerves were on edge as they had not heard from the kidnappers of Hanson and Penhall. Orders had been give to transfer any calls for Fuller to his car phone.

Dennis sat in his seat elbow propped up on the door handle. This whole set up could be the end of Fullers career if something happened to Lance. He should not be here but he had made a convincing argument to Captain Fuller to let him come along. He had argued that he knew his way around the school. He knew that there were only three places that they would have Hanson and Penhall.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Look Captain Fuller, my brothers will only use three areas to hold someone in The Pit, the Gym or the tornado shelter. They can not get out of these areas and they are nearly impossible to get into. You have to let me go too. I am the only one here who knows their way around this place. Maybe if they see me they will let Tom and Doug go. Besides, I know the secrete ways in and out."_

_Adam Fuller had rubbed his head and agreed with the minor. _

"_You need to understand that if anything happens you are to take one of your "secrete ways out" and find the nearest police station and turn yourself in and give them our location. We are going in without backup since I don't think anyone from Metro is with us on this one. I am not sure how much more Tom and Doug have left in them, but if they are as bad off as this video says, they're about spent." _

**END FLASHBACK**

The ride to the school was endless as Dennis sat fidgeting in the back seat. Harry Ioki looked down and then back up from the floor. He had been trying his best to meditate on the situation at hand but he could not get the image of Tom shivering on a metal folding chair after being hit by Grant Olsen. Tom was strong. He had never seen the cop look so bad. The beating Tom had taken was so evident on his face and in his actions. Then there was Doug, he was so scared after what Dustin had said to him. What had there kidnappers done to them. How could an undercover officer do that to another officer? How could Nixon have sold out Hanson and Penhall? They were officers just like him. The questions seemed endless to Harry.

Judy Hoffs looked at Fuller and thought about the first times she had worked with him and Tom. A local high school had been taken over by a gang called the "Bloods." Tom's cover had been blown so quickly. He had kept his cool even as she was forced to point a loaded weapon at his head. They had been through so much together. Her thoughts drifted to the night she and Penhall had almost slept together. She remembered how warm he was in her arms and how gentlemanly he was when they decided it had not been such a good idea. She felt like it was all slipping away from her.

The ride was longer to the other side of town as they his traffic lights and road construction all the way there. The abandoned school was at lease a forty-five minute drive for the officers. Adam Fuller felt like they would never get there. The whole situation felt out of control to him. He always worried about sending these young men and women into situations he could not guarantee they were not going to be able to control. He would hold his breath as he waited on phone calls from each of his officers to check in. When they were even two minutes late on that call he would start running "what happened" scenarios in his head. These were two very good undercover officers that he had sent into this situation. County had promised it would be ok. It would be over quick and now he was going in blind. How could all of this have gone so wrong, and who was this Officer Nixon? He would have his badge or his ass for this later. At this point he was not worried about his own job.

"How much further Coach?" Dennis broke the silence.

"Not long, about ten minutes. I hope they're alright." Fuller stated. This ride was starting to grate at his nerves. His officers were in trouble and he could not count on help as the Metro Police were doing their best to cover up this mess to try and bust the Olsen's for the publicity of it.

--

Doug lay breathlessly on the floor. The world was in a haze as a fire had ignited in his right shoulder. He winced as he tried to sit up. He had lifted his left hand covering up his shoulder. He felt the blood drain from his face as he looked up at Tom and saw his partner shivering as someone had their arm around his throat with a weapon trained at his temple. Tom was ghost white his arms were bound in front of him.

"Doug…" Tom choked out as he tried halfheartedly to get to his partner. His injury was the only thing he seemed to aggravate in his attempt to rescue Doug.

"I-I'm okay… Tom" Doug croaked out. His voice was breaking and his throat was on fire. He felt cold and nausea engulfing him.

"So boys, what'd you learn from all this…" Grant sneered as if he was scolding a young child. He was crouched down over top of Doug. Grant was so young, but his eyes were so cold.

Doug looked blankly up at his captor and then at Tom. He was going to protect Hanson. How was he supposed to do this with a bullet in his shoulder? Grant stood up looking down at Doug and then at Tom planted his foot on Doug's injured shoulder and shoved him back down to the floor. Doug screamed out in pain as the world started to go hazy again. He felt very sick as he felt he was going to loose consciousness again.

Tom was terrified as his partner lay on the floor in pain. Doug was barely moving. He had to get to him, to help him to his feet like Doug had done for him so many times before. But as soon as Grant had pointed the 9mm at Penhall and pulled the trigger they had yanked him to his feet and had his wrist tied in front of him. So he could not put up too much of a fight. He tried to get loose only to cause himself more pain. He had to help Doug now, but how could he. He felt cold chills though out his aching body.

"Get him up…" Grant stated as he walked forward pulling Tom away from the man holding him on his feet. Tom started to loose his balance as the pain jutted through his body and his knees buckled again. The world was starting to grow hazy for him. He felt so cold and so sick. "You better not pass out on me pig, or I'll finish the job I started on your partner." Grant asserted as he pulled Tom forward. The two made their way to the stage when there was a noise outside. Tom looked up as he was shoved up a set of stairs. He could hardly find the strength the raise one foot above the other, but he could not have them hurt Doug again.

"Billings, Hart, Tyler… You three get out there and see what the hell is going on. Adams Thomas, you two check out the building and make sure were alone right now." Nixon, you and Dustin get Officer Doug off of the floor and up here now. If someone has found us I want them to have to work for my two little rats here." Grant snarled.

Nixon and Dustin lifted Doug off of the floor. He was barely conscious as the result of the gun shot. He Nixon grabbed a length of rope off of the floor and laced it around Doug's wrists. Doug moaned as the two men roughly drug him towards and onto the stage.

"Leave him there." Grant pointed to a pole at the edge of the stage. The men propped Doug up wrapping a second rope around the shoulders and waist of the bleeding officer. "keep him quiet." Grant threw a role of duct tape at Nixon and Dustin. Dustin tore a length off of the role and secured it over Doug's mouth. Doug moaned softly as he could barely hold his head up.

Grant shoved Tom to his knees in the middle of the stage. He then slapped a piece of duct tape over his mouth. Tom fought to breathe with the tape securing his mouth. He was aching all over. Chilled to the bone his body was failing him and he did not know how to get himself and Doug out. He had depended on Doug this whole time and his friend was now tied to a pole at the edge of the stage bleeding from a gunshot. There was a trail of blood leading to the stage. It was unmistakable where the blood had come from. Doug was hurt badly and he could not help him or himself.

**OMG, the bastard shot Doug and threatened Tom... ohhhh... I am mad at Grant... Do did this get your blood boiling... It did mine and so now, I go on with chapter 9. No guarentees it will go up tonight, but at least you got two chapters, Right?? anywho, enjoy and I will chat with you all later:-) Thanks again!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I am on a roll! I am not sure we are going for broke tonight or not, but we are heading to to final countdown. So read and review. I am very excited we are soooooo close... Help is on the way Doug and Tommy:-) Thanks for reading and have fun! **

**Chapter 9**

Adam Fuller pulled up to the old school. The structure was crumbling by the foundation. There were "NO TRESSPASSING" signs posted around the property. Metal chain link fence surrounded the area. Windows were missing trough out the facility. In places wooden planks had been nailed up to prevent entry into the building. There were buildings all around the neighborhood. They were run down tired looking. Homes built in the early 1900's. Perhaps they were even older. Some even appeared to be vacated. Nobody paid attention to the men and women preparing to step out of the car.

Fuller stopped before opening the door. He looked around at his officers and one extra passenger. "Folks, this may get ugly. We don't know what we are going into. If we get seperated, travel in two's or threes. Hoffs, you stay with me. Ioki, you take Dennis with you. Lance…" Fuller took a deep breath in. "Lance, stick with Dennis and Ioki and DO NOT leave their sides. I have to be out of my mind letting you come along, but we don't have time to mess around. Doug and Tom are in deep and we have to get them out now. Do what you have to do and we will get the hell out. Lance, where do you think we should start?"

Lance looked around the car. He could not imagine how much he wished Grant, Dustin and he were this close. He had never seen someone willing to give so much for someone. He wanted this so badly. A family… "Start with the pit. Grant keeps people there before he… well… gets rid of them. If they're not there they could be in the gym. It is another hard area to get into, but, you see those broken windows there?" He pointed to the roof of the building. "That is the gym; the doors are blocked off from the outside and inside. There is only one way in and two ways out. Through the inner hallway and out the storm cellar…" He pointed over to the metal doors on the ground. "You can not open them from the outside. He has them locked on the inside. I can tell you do not get separated. If he has the others with him, there are 8 totals counting Dustin and Grant." Lance looked down at the floor of the car and then back up at Fuller. "Sir, I am sorry that they did this…"

Adam Fuller reached out and touched the youth on the shoulder, "It's not your fault kiddo, you're one of the good guys now…" Lance smiled at Fuller as he gave the signal, "Let's go…"

The group of people quietly excited the car taking care not to slam any doors and give the indication there was anyone on the trail. Lance led them around the building to a small opening in the chain link. He squeezed himself through the hole. Judy was next, followed then by Harry and Dennis. Halfway through Dennis caught his black leather jacket on the metal of the fence ripping a two inch gash across the surface.

"Shit…" The dark haired officer stated.

Judy laughed in spite of herself. "That'll teach you to wear your Sunday best to a crime scene Booker."

Booker looked up at Judy his dark eyes meeting hers. "Yeah, me and this coat, we've been places together…"

"Cool it you two." Fuller stated as Dennis shifted and finished moving through the fence. Fuller slipped through next and the group continued the rest of the way in towards the dilapidated building. As they got closer they moved as a group in towards a set of bushes. Fuller looked at them and asked… "Folks if anyone here doesn't want to do this let me know now. This might be the end of a few careers including mine. You don't have to do this."

"Your right Captain, but they would do it for us." Harry Ioki looked up at his superior. He was young but wise beyond his twenty plus years. These people had worked together for so long, it was almost unthinkable what they wouldn't do for each other.

"Alright folks on three, 1, 2…3…" together the group ran from the bushes to the front door. Booker got to there first. He looked through the cracks in the wooden boards that covered the door. He pocketed his weapon and reached up to grab onto a wooden plank and tugged it free falling backwards with the splintering material. He hit the crumbling sidewalk with a thud.

"Mother F…" he started to curse out loud. Ioki placed a hand over the officer's mouth and quickly quieted him. "Keep it down Booker; we don't want the whole world to know were here right now." Lance looked back at the man who had quickly befriended him. Booker had slithered through the window at the safe house he had been staying at. He had been a quick talker explaining what was going on to the younger man. It had not taken much convincing to get him out of the window. Lance had not trusted the Chief at the Metro Police Office he had spoken to. The man seemed almost uncaring about what his brothers were doing. It hardly even concerned him that one of his officers was helping run guns and drugs.

"Look, guys, we go in here." The youth began. "Follow me keep your eyes and ears open there are not a whole lot of lights in here." Lance quickly slid through the whole in the wood, with the rest quickly in pursuit. All weapons were drawn upon entry into the dingy building. The smell of animal urine wafted over the team of officers. Plaster lay strewn across the floors and stairwells, dark wooden framing boards shown through the broken plaster along the walls. A once proud school now demoted to the playground of a murdering drug dealer and his twisted brother.

The sound of footsteps alerted Fuller to the possibility of problems. With a signal to stop they all dropped to the floor onto one knee. Booker and Ioki slipped onto either side of Lance offering him protection from a possible bullet or anything else that could come along. Fuller waited he could here them getting closer. He turned and looked at his officers. Holding up three fingers he then pointed at the hallway in front of him. Fuller pushed Hoffs behind a door which was in front of him. He then reached around Booker and grabbed at Lance's arm, he shoved the youth in the gap with Hoffs. "Watch him." He said abruptly. Hoffs quickly nodded her head and reached around the boy pulling him close to her.

Fuller ducked to the other side of the hallway behind another door with Booker and Ioki. The plan was to take them out without a shot so the others would not be alerted to their presence. There were thee men stopped just shy of the officers. The taller man had noticed the light coming in through the broken panel on the doorframe. He pointed in the direction of the hallway the Jump Street officers were hiding in. Cautiously the men proceeded forward again. Lance was ready to crawl out of his skin as the men cam dangerously close to him and Judy. She put her index finger to he lips indicating they would be fine as long as nothing was said. Lance shook his head acknowledging he understood.

As the men passed by Booker, Fuller and Ioki Adam gave them a quick signal and the three men jumped out from behind the door. The trio quickly disarmed the men and had them on the ground and secured with wrist locks. Fuller looked at the men. They were still conscious. He asked Booker if he had something to keep them quiet. Booker scrunched up his face and looked at the older cop. "I was afraid I would have to do this." Fuller raised his weapon and with the butt of the pistol hit one man over the head rendering him unconscious. Booker and Dennis both exchanged puzzled glances and did the same to the man in front of them.

Fuller quickly reached around the door and pulled Lance and Judy out. Lance looked at the three men quietly. He looked at Fuller and then at Dennis and Booker. "You okay?" Judy asked Lance. He looked at the female officer and shook his head up and down.

Lance could not believe he saw these three men on the floor unconscious, wrists bound behind them.

"Well folks," Fuller whispered, "let's get going." Together the group ventured on into the school not knowing which direction to turn next.

**Ohhh... cliff hanger if I do not get #10 up so... I hope you are enjoying it! Thanks for reading and let men know what you think. I am so excited now! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Another present. Thanks for those who read and reviewed my last 3 posts yesterday... I am sort of on a binge right now. I want to get this one done and I am hopefully, giving you something to enjoy. There is one more to go (I am sure I can't draw it out much past one more chapter, LOL!) Enjoy and thanks again. **

**Chapter 10**

Doug was startled awake by the pain in his shoulder. He tried to move but found that he was secured in place with multiple ropes. He looked around and saw Tom on his knees in the middle of the stage. Grant was leaning over Tom talking to the battered man. Tom stared at the floor. He would shiver occasionally. At one point Dustin walked over to Tom and the two held their weapons against his head just to watch him flinch whenever they would cock the hammer. Nixon stood over top of Doug, circling him like a vulture waiting for its prey to die.

"Grant, looks like Officer Douglas is back with us." He interjected. Grant looked over at Doug and Nixon.

"Well, untie him and bring him over for the party." Grant laughed.

Nixon stooped down eye level with the officer and pulled a pocket knife out to cut the ropes holding Doug in place. Before he cut the ropes he flipped open the blade of the knife and held it to Doug's throat. Doug sucked in his breath as the older man threatened him. "Hey Penhall, I could use this to see how much blood you have in ya, or I could cut your pretty face all up. Or maybe, I could slice the pretty boy over there to ribbons while you watch. What do you think I should I do..." Doug held his breath. This man was as mad as Dustin and Grant.

"Hey, Nixon… I meant NOW!" Grant shouted at Nixon. Nixon looked into Doug's eyes, the ice reflecting from the dark orbs chilled Penhall to the bone. Nixon reached out never breaking eye contact with the younger officer slicing straight through the bonds. He stood up grabbing Penhall by his injured arm. Doug let out a muffled scream as the pain shredded through his chest. His wrists still secured in front of him he was dropped in a heap by Tom. Tom tried to move to the aid of Doug only to feel a gun pressed against his head; with the cocking of a trigger he stopped in his tracks. "Don't move pig!" Grant waved Dustin and Nixon over to pick up Doug.

As the two lifted Penhall to his knees, Tom could see sweat beading and running down his friends face and neck. He also noticed that there was blood soaking thru the back of Doug's shirt. That meant the bullet had left his body. He hoped the two of them could keep it together long enough to be rescued. He wondered what Fuller was doing right now. He imagined the smell of Hoffs perfume as she walked into the Chapel. He could see Dennis's dark eyes as he Ioki argued about football scores.

Penhall was on his knees next to Hanson. He could feel the officer shaking as the crisp air enveloped the two deteriorating officers. Doug's shirt was drenched in sweat. He leaned his injured body against Tom for support. Penhall had lost a lot of blood in his ordeal. Tom was weakened so badly by his own injury that he was not sure how long he could hold out.

There was a blast of gun fire and shouting that brought Tom and Doug back to full coherence. One of Grants men stumbled through the entry to the gym and drop to his knees and then fall in a pile on the floor. Tom saw the second man drop in the hallway as he attempted to open fire on someone.

Grant looked up in horror to see four officers from Jump Street rush into the room. He quickly grabbed Tom off of his knees. Tom winced in pain as the sudden movement sent the pain rushing, stabbing at his chest. He struggled to breathe but found it only constricted by the grey tape over his lips. Choking on his own bile, he thought "this is it…" he was sure he was going to die as a new searing pain ignited in his chest. The tape over his mouth smothered the cry that was pressing to get out. Perspiration dripped down his face as the man shoved the cold metal barrel of a hand gun against his already aching head. Tom closed his eyes tightly trying to block out some of the pain.

Dennis dogged a spray of gun fire by ducking behind a set of bleachers. Lance had moved quickly hiding behind the same bleachers. Lance motioned to Dennis trying to get his attention. Booker slid between the metal supports on the bleachers to Lance, following him. They were at the access door to the stage area. Dennis could see Dustin dragging a semi-conscious Doug Penhall to his feet. Dennis pointed his weapon at Dustin.

"Lance, stay here and don't move." Booker started to cut out of the bleachers in front of the young man.

"Dennis, please don't…" Lance looked at the officers his eyes starting to well up with tears.

"Lance, I can't promise you anything, but I will do my best. Just stay here and try not to get hit. I'm not ready to loose my badge yet." With that said he winked at the teen and ducked out of his hiding spot.

Dennis approached the stage cautiously using the walls and support beams to cover himself as much as possible. When he got to the side door he darted up the stairs with his weapon drawn. "Let him go!" Booker shouted as he moved forward pointing his weapon at the young man.

Dustin twisted around looking straight into Bookers eyes. He lifted his weapon and pointed it back at Booker. Doug lifted his arms and with the last shred of energy he could muster he elbowed his captor in his ribs. Dustin doubled over, reeled backwards, dropped Penhall who collapsed in a rumpled heap on the floor. Dustin started to lift his weapon to open fire on the officer. Booker, in his own defense, lifted his service revolver firing two rounds. Dustin fell to the floor next to Doug. Slowly, Dustin tried to roll over onto his stomach. Dennis had clipped him in the shoulder and once in the arm. Fuller and Ioki leaped onto the stage as a door slammed behind Booker.

Ioki pulled a set of hand cuffs out of his pocket and secured them around Dustin's wrists.

"They took off with Hanson!" Judy shouted. Nixon and Grant had taken the injured officer out the door from the stage. Booker looked at Fuller. Fuller reached down and pulled the dull grey tape from the officer's mouth.

"Ouch Captain… a little warning next time… please…" Penhall coughed his voice was hoarse and scratchy.

"Jude, you stay here with Penhall, take my phone and call for a medic unit, and get us some back up. Ioki, Booker, you guys come with me. Has anyone seen Lance?" Fuller asked as he looked around at his officers.

"I'm here." Lance slowly emerged from the shadows. "Is Dustin… d-dead…"

"No, he'll pull through, just unconscious." Ioki answered.

"Lance, do you have any idea where they're going?" Fuller asked quickly.

"The storm cellar doors, it's sort of an escape route for him." Lance answered. The youth seemed disoriented.

"Look kid, do you think you can show us… I… we can't loose Hanson again." Fuller looked the teen in front of him. He had asked this young kid to do so much that could get him hurt and he had come through for them all. They had Penhall now they had to help Hanson.

"Yeah… we gotta hurry." Lance ran in the direction of the backstage door. The three officers trailed closely behind him in a last ditch effort to rescue their injured friend.

**So give me a review. I am ready to read your thoughts. So there is more to come and then we will find a new adventure for our favorite Under Cover Cops! Hugs to all for your comments, I check all day long from my cell phone because I just can't wait to see what you have to say, so HIT ME! I can take it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, the long awaited RESCUE! Please enjoy and READ and REVIEW!! Their is one to go following this chapter so hang tight! Thanks again for all of your kind words and reviews, it has really ment a lot to me. I was a little stressed out over this since it was my first story but ya'll have been great! So again thank you from the Redneck Firegirl a.k.a Firebunee:-)**

**Chapter 11**

Tom couldn't breathe. He felt like he could throw up at any second. There was something very wrong with him. Nixon and Grant dragged the officer down the stairs leading to the tunnel just before the storm cellar doors. Grant threw Tom against a wall as he fumbled with a key. Tom slid down the wall like a discarded rag doll, landing in a giant heap on the floor. "Watch him." He ordered Nixon. Nixon stooped down and looked right at Tom pulling the tape off of Tom's mouth. Tom sucked shallow gulps of air in and began coughing violently. A small amount of blood tricked out of the corner of his mouth. He squeezed his eyes closed; it felt like razor blades cutting him on the inside each time he took a breath. Nixon clapped the officer on the cheek. Hanson opened his eyes blinking while the man in front of him came into focus.

He had seen him before. The face was so familiar. It was only now that Hanson made the connection…"Aaron Nixon?" He croaked out. The words were out of Tom's mouth before he realized what he had done. The man in front of him had known Tom Hanson as a boy. Nixon had been a friend of Tom's father. He had been a police officer along side Tom's father. Tom hadn't seen the man in many years. Nixon's eyes grew wide as he pulled the boy to his feet slamming him hard against the wall.

"Took ya long enough boy." the man sneered at Hanson.

Grant cut him off, "Let's go. Bring the pig with you, he's gonna get us out of here and then we'll get rid of him." Nixon started to pull the officer along when a noise behind Grant caught his attention.

"Let him go!" The booming voice stated. Grant turned around staring into the face of Captain Adam Fuller, Dennis Booker, Harry Ioki and someone else standing in the shadows. How did they find them? Nixon turned jerking Hanson around with him.

"Capt…ain…" Hanson whispered.

"Aaron…" Fuller's heart sank. He had been through the Academy some time before Fuller had. He had been a legend taking down a couple of big name drug dealers. He had met Nixon a couple of times and he seemed like a great officer. He could not believe that this man could make such a terrible decision.

Fullers did not stay long in his distraction by Nixon before he noticed Hanson's condition. The officer could barely hold himself up. His face was black and blue with the occasional cut. He appeared to be coughing up blood. His right wrist looked swollen and discolored. He must have broken it sometime. What concerned Fuller the almost was the almost blue tinge to Hanson's lips as he struggled for precious oxygen.

"Not one more step or Officer Hanson becomes a chapter in the Jump Street history books." Nixon held the officer up in front of him while Grant leveled his 9mm at Tom's cheek.

Booker started to push forward when Fuller caught him by the collar on his black leather jacket. Grant clicked the hammer on his weapon causing the three officers to freeze in place. Tom closed his eyes, wincing in pain as Grant grabbed his jacket sleeve and pulled him between himself and Nixon.

"Aaron… this boy is a cop and a damn fine one. You don't want to hurt him anymore." Fuller stated while keeping a hold on Bookers jacket collar.

"Fuller… I don't have a choice right now. I have no pension and Eve, she left me and took it all… I have served this city for twenty years and there is not one bit of thanks for all the work I have done. I-I'm in to deep Adam. Besides, I knew this kid once. I…" He stated as he pulled at Tom again. Hanson let out a loud groan as the pain shredded at his chest. "I remember his old man…" Nixon's voice trailed off.

"Grant… you gotta stop this now." A young voice came from the back. Lance began pushing past the officers. Ioki caught the youth by the sleeve.

"Lance… what the hell!" Grant looked over at his younger brother. He could not disguise his shock. What the HELL was he doing with the police?

"Grant, he's a cop, he's never done anything to you. He was just doing his job so let him go." Lance begged. "Grant, we all messed up here, but you don't want to add cop killer to the list."

"So what… Did you even notice that they killed Dustin up there?" Grant shouted back.

"No, you're wrong; he was shot in the shoulder trying to kill another cop! He's alive, he'll be ok… I saw for myself. You gotta stop… please! I can't go through life without my older brother." Lance felt hot tears streaming down his face.

"Lance, it doesn't appear you cared one way or another when you brought these cops here." Grant replied coldly.

"PLEASE! Grant..."

"Shut up wimp!! I should have gotten rid of you a long time ago." Grant snarled

Lance's heart sank as the words of his brother cut through him. He looked down at his feet tears pricking at his eyes. Deep down he knew this was going to happen.

"Grant, I'd listen to your brother…" Fuller began. "Prison life is no fun… just let Officer Hanson go and we'll talk about this"

Hanson's legs started to buckle as the two men fought for control of their captive. He tried to hold himself together but as he sucked in a gulp of air a new barrage of coughing took over his body dropping him to his knees. At which point Nixon turned to run Booker had his weapon still drawn aiming for the man's leg he pulled the trigger. The bullet clicked through the chamber and on through the barrel splitting the air around it. The volley then found its way to the intended target. The fleeing Nixon fell to the floor pulling his injured to his chest. At the first crack of gun fire Ioki grabbed the youth standing next to him by the shoulder pushing him on the ground and throwing his own body over top in a desperate attempt to prevent him from being shot in the crossfire. Grant trained his weapon on Hanson as Fuller pointed pulled the trigger on his gun, the bullet tearing a hole through the man's right shoulder. Grant dropped his weapon fell to the floor writhing in pain.

Booker charged forward to find Hanson. He scooped the wounded officer up off the floor, cradling his upper body in his arms. "Tommy, buddy… its okay, your safe now." Dennis said as he comforted his friend. Ioki and Fuller skidded to a halt next to Booker after containing their prisoners. Fuller pulled a knife out of his pocket and cut through the bonds holding Hanson's wrists. He could see deformity and discoloration of the younger mans broken wrist once he released him. Sirens could be heard from outside the building, help was on the way.

"D-Doug… help… shot him…" Tom tried to tell them to help his injured partner but could not string the words together in his head. He began coughing as he tried again to take a breath. He was coughing up blood again. Booker looked to his superior for answers only to see Adam Fuller look back with a look of terror.

"Hang in there Hanson." Fuller said softly. "Harry, get up there and get us some help here now and take Lance with you.

"Yes sir." Was Ioki's response as he took one last look at his friend and grabbing Lance's arm the two ran back down the hallway to find the EMT's.

Hanson clawed at Fullers arm as the coughing subsided. Fuller grabbed his young officer's hand and whipped the blood off of his mouth with a handkerchief from his pocket. Booker reached up with his free hand and brushed Tom's sweat soaked bangs out of his eyes. "Tommy, you're gonna be okay, you gotta keep your eyes open for me." Dennis instructed his friend. Tom tried to take another breathe only to start coughing again.

"Dennis, keep his upper body elevated or he'll choke on his own blood, I think he may have a punctured lung." Fuller instructed.

Dennis looked wide eyed at his Captain.

"Dennis, people survive these everyday, just keep him elevated, he'll be fine." Just as Fuller had said these words a bustle of Medical Crew and police officers came down the stairs into the corridor of the storm cellar. Dennis was immediately rushed away as the medic crews took over.

Booker stood outside leaning against the building watching a group of people loading Hanson and Penhall in the back of two different Ambulances to make the short trip to County General. Taking a long drag on his cigarette he then took it out of his mouth. He flicked the ashes and then looked closely at the burning red embers on the end of the white stick. How does an assignment, like this get so out of control messed up?

"Can I join you?" Judy Hoffs asked as she made her way over to the dazed officer.

"Yeah, Jude…" Booker looked up from his cigarette. "You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah… just a little worried about Hanson and Penhall. The Captain is going with them to County and we're to meet him over there with his car.

"They take Lance?" Booker questioned.

"Children's Services did, they will likely take him to County to be checked out first. So are you ready to go." She shoved her hands in his pockets and looked up at Dennis. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He appeared calm but she knew that he was still very upset about the events of the night. "Come on Harry's waiting for us." She smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Dennis took one last drag on his cigarette and tossed it on the ground extinguishing it beneath his foot.

**So check out the final bit coming soon and watch for another adventure for our Jump Street team! Thanks for everything you have been great! --Firebunee**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the wait on this, I wanted it to be a good ending, but I still think it feels a bit LAME-O. Anywho, I am going to post it anyways! I hope you enjoy it. Maybe someday, I will fix it:-)**

**Chapter 12**

It had been weeks since Tom and Doug had been rescued from their nightmare. Tom had been in a drug induced coma for nearly a week due to the extent of his injuries. He had broken three ribs, fractured two others and had a punctured lung. He had started to develop pneumonia due to the cold, dampness and his broken ribs. He had broken his right wrist when he had been thrown down the stairs. He had a slight concussion and a whole lot of bruising and was severely dehydrated. It had been a long battle, but Tom was starting to try and move around a little more. They had moved Tom into Doug's room when they had taken him out of intensive care. The hope was that the two would recover quicker with the other by his side.

Doug had been shot and the bullet had gone through. A clean shot was how it was referred to. The ballistics unit had pulled it out of the old gym floor. Fuller had brought the round in and given it to Penhall as a get well present. He too had a concussion but his had been a lot more intense than Hanson's. He was dehydrated and starting to show signs of shock from the loss of blood due his gun shot wound.

Doug was not allowed out of his bead for a full two days but had managed to get an orderly to take him in a wheel chair to see Tom while he was unconscious. Doug had been beside himself when the decision was made to move the two men into the same room. He was beside Tom, in a wheel chair, when he woke up. He had held Hanson's hand as Tom struggled through a couple nights of cold sweats and bad dreams brought on by a fever that came and went.

"Doug" Tom was hoarse sounding as he called his friend. He was getting over being sick, but it felt like an endless hill to get to where he was all better.

"Yeah buddy." Doug answered him. His voice was much better sounding than Tom's.

"I want pizza." He laughed as he looked over at his friend; his brown eyes twinkling in the incandescent light of the hospital room. "Doug," Tom's voce sounded again.

"Yeah buddy." Penhall answered.

"Thanks for everything. I think I would have just given up without you there."

"Nah, Tom… you would have made it, you're a fighter." Doug answered back. "You still owe me…"

"For what…" Hanson snorted.

"Hey, I got shot for you." Doug responded.

"You what…" Tom stated defensively.

Judy Hoffs and Harry Ioki walked in the door from the hallway. "Cap'n," she said with a smile. "They're fighting and I think that they're gonna be fine. Booker and Fuller followed Judy and Harry through the door.

"Hanson, you're awake." Booker sounded almost happy to see Tom's eyes open again.

"Yep," he looked up at Booker. Tom still had a few butterfly bandages on his forehead and lower lip. His cheek was still bruised, but the purple was fading away to a yellow green hue in places. "Booker… I… thanks." Tom finally spit out.

"Your welcome buddy." Booker walked up to the bedridden officer and clasped his hand into his own. "Glad to have you back." He smiled back at Hanson.

THE END

**Thanks to all of you for being so supportive of my first Fan Fiction. I love writing these and it has reawakend (is that a word) the love of writing I had forgotten about! Bless you all and please, READ and REVIEW... and Keep in Touch! -- Firebunee**


End file.
